Uncle Jack
by Tigereyes45
Summary: *spoilers for DMTNT* Jack receives a letter from one Margaret Smyth. At first he is confused as too why he was sent it, but Gibbs persuades him to go. One can not pass up the chance to have one up on the famed Captain Barbossa after all. What was a visit becomes a situation in which Jack is forced to take on more responsibility then he ever thought he would.
1. Chapter 1

A letter was placed directly into his hands today. The act was so strange, accepting letters, that Jack had immediately thought it to be a mistake. He gave the letter back to the lad, and told him that he must have given it to the wrong man.

"You're Captain Jack right?"

"Aye."

"This is for Captain Jack." The boy points at the two words as he speaks. "Ergo it is for you." The young lad holds out his hand, waiting for payment.

"Hmm, well that it is." The Captain agrees before walking away. The young boy call out after him for payment as the Captain turns onto another street to escape the high pitched whines.

He opens the letter and squints. The writing was neat, and clear which made it easier to read the print. Whoever it was knew not to make the letters to small for the pirate. It was when he read the name of the signature at the bottom of the page is when confusion truly struck him.

"Smyth? Where do I know that name from?" He ponders as he picks up a cup of ale from under the nose of another man. He looks around to see if the possessor of the name would appear before him. Instead he finds his first mate, talking to a girl much to gorgeous for him. "Gibbs!" Jack shouts making his way over to the two as quickly as he could manage without falling.

"Aye, what is it Jack?"

"Do we know a Smyth?" Jack asks showing the letter to Gibbs as he wraps his arm around the shorter man's shoulders perfectly blocking his view of the woman. Jack takes the opportunity to catch an eyeful.

"Tis from Margaret Cap'n. The woman Barbossa and ye met together soon after the war."

Jack gives him a blank expression before looking back at the woman behind them. "One moment dear." He says with a smile.

"Jack it is the one that sailed with you two. Not fer long since you were always at each others' throat but ye do know her."

"What does she want?" Jack asks expecting Gibbs to read the rest of the letter either to him or just giving him the gist of it all.

Gibb's eyes grow wide as he reads the letter. "That's not a good sign is it? Is that a good sign Gibbs?"

"Cap'n she wants ya to visit her. Says Barbossa would ne'er ask but they could use your help."

A smug look takes over the captain. "Barbossa?"

"Aye."

"And this Margaret Smyth was she pretty?"

"Aye."

"Well where are they?"

"England sir."

"We sail right away!" Jack declares as he takes back the letter. "Gather the men from whatever spoil spot they have sod themselves this time about."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Good man that Gibbs." Jack says in an aside to the woman as Joshamee takes off towards a tavern. "Riddle with crabs though. Poor fool." She crinkles her nose and leaves before Jack could finish his plane to woo her. She wasn't that pretty anyways he supposed.

"They be headin' for th ship cap'n." Gibbs informs the pirate as he catches his breath.

"Good we will be needin' a few provisions for the trip. I trust you can go and fetch 'em Mister Gibbs."

"Aye of course Cap'n." The man says and he holds out his hand.

Jack stares at it with displeasure before digging into is suit and pulling out a small coin bag. He was reluctant to part with it. "Make sure to buy some rum."

"Of course captain." Gibbs says with a smile. The white haired man takes his leave as the captain watches him go.

"Back to the ship." He reminds himself. Calling him free from his thoughts. He goes through his memories as he walks back trying to place a face to the name he had been given. Even Gibbs seemed to remember the woman. A she ponders on the thought somehow his feet were still able to take him back to this ship.

"Prepare the sails men! We are heading to England!" He calls out as the men give a shout.

"Why Cap'n?" One asks.

The captain taps his chin. He could say to visit an old friend, but he doubt the men would go along with that. "Nevermind why!" Jack shouts. "Ready the ship so we can be off." He orders stumbling into his captain's quarters. As he takes a seat in his chair picking up the bottle of rum from the table he recalls a face. With chestnut hair, and a smile that could make any man's gut twist. Ah yes, that was Margaret's face alright. It would be nice to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

When land came into view the men began work to make sure the ship was ready to tie down to the docks. Looking out towards the dock he takes notice of the many tall buildings that were not far from it. Last time he was here he had left behind a bewildered Barbossa, and a lass much too beautiful for him; if Jack was recalling the scene correctly.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Yes Cap'n?"

"You shall come with me." Jack informs him, unsure of what was exactly waiting at Margaret's house. She could simply want to help Jack embarrass Hector which he would be more then happy to help with, or Hector had set this whole trap up. Perhaps his aim was to steal the Pearl again. Well now Jack's crew was his own and they were far to loyal, well stupid to steal the ship. The first man gives no argument as he follows Jack down the boards to the dock.

Quickly, as if he was in a rush a boy runs straight into Jack. "Are you Captain Jack Sparrow, sir?" The young lad asks.

Jack looks back at Gibbs who shrugs. "Yes?"

"Miss Smyth sent me to fetch you Sir. Since her condition keeps her home."

"Her condition?" Gibbs wonders aloud.

"Probably the scurvy." Jack whispers much too loud to Gibbs.

The boy looks at them with confusion.

"Nevermind lead the way lad!" Jack orders, grabbing onto Gibb's sleeve and dragging him along.

The boy leads them through the streets of London. Jack had almost forgotten the stench of it all. Rats, rotten food, and air that was as stale as four day old bread. It did not even hold any of the rustic, and overwhelming charm of Tortuga. Far less red ladies, and no where near enough open late bars. Jack tries to fight off the vague memories of nights he was deprived of anything but water to drink. His tongue begins to dry at the thoughts. Turning to look ahead he remembers he was suppose to be following the boy. Thanks to Gibb's light pushes and grabs he had managed to stay right behind him.

"What's your name, boy?" Jack asks looking over the scrawny one again. He had short cut, blonde hair, eyes that were jagged and lack any sense of pride. His face was small and sharp, intelligent yet this boy was so bland in every other way.

"I was told not to tell you. Was warned that all who you know the name of gets dragged into trouble, I was." The boy explains pushing on. Honestly Jack was insulted. That was not always the case. People got themselves into trouble. He just took advantage of that, was all. Pouting Jack asks him another question.

"Where are you taking us boy?" He had forgotten just where they were off to.

"To Miss Smyth's house, sir." The boy answers. The look on his face either told of confusion or worry. "It's right around the corner." He adds, quickly turning his face away.

True to his word the boy leads them around the corner and straight to a boring, plain looking, brick house. There was rust on the metal fences lining the side of the stone stairs. Hoping them by twos their guide quickly reaches the door. His knocking was feverish upon reaching the door.

"Miss Smyth! I brought him!" He announces loud enough to alert the whole street to the presence of the pirates.

"Curse ye boy! Must you be so loud?" Gibbs asks angrily from behind his Captain.

The door slowly opens. Jack spots the mess of hair first. All curls, and brown it was. So disorganized that Jack almost mistook it for a dirty mop. He saw the face attached to it when she spoke.

"Thank you for that. Here are the coins I promised you. Run off home now." With a pat on his head she sends the boy off and opens her door wide open for the pirates.

Her eyes were a deep green of sorts. Jack peers at them and wonders if anyone had ever compared them to leaves before. Her face was soft looking, cheeks well defined but a chin that was not to sharp. Jack knew he had seen her before, and felt as if her skin would be soft under his touch if he dared to touch her. She was a beauty until he saw the most prominent of her features. Her rather large belly.

Jack looks up and down as she prattles on. He remains frozen by the door as she closes it, and gestures to a place further within her house. Cocking his eyebrows he points at her and asks, "Congratulations?"

Her laugh was light, flighty even. As if she felt too tired to really laugh. "Thank you Jack."

"If I may ma'am. You have a wonderful home." Jack looks back and forth between Gibbs and Margaret.

"Did you know?" Jack asks.

"No. Did you?"

"Of course not." Jack answers his eyes growing wide. "If I had known I would not have come."

"I'm not going to tell you that it's yours." Margaret informs the captain. "It's Hector's." Proudly she wraps her hands carefully under her swollen belly. "They are due any day now. The child." She clarifies. "I wanted to ask a favor of you Jack."

"Your letter mentioned humiliating Barbossa."

"Nay, it mentioned he would never ask for yer help Jack. Which he wouldn't." Margaret walks away, turning into one of the room, and out of the small cramped hallway. Jack looks back to Gibbs, who simply shrugs at Jack's unasked question. They follow her, unsure if they should be. Peeking through the door way, before actually stepping in was a slightly confused Jack, and an even more confused Gibbs.

"Help with what?" Jack asks from his spot as Margaret takes a seat on her bed.

"Do you insist on acting so childish? Come on in. I don't bite."

Jack remains where he stood as Gibbs looks to him for a lead. "I find my spot preferable to all of that." He gestures to her body quickly.

"I'm pregnant Jack. I don't have the black plague."

"No. That death would be quicker, and much preferable to, well that." He gestures to her once again.

With a heavy sigh Margaret leans deeper into her bed. "Hector said you might react like this. Honestly I thought you would more mature." She fixes him with a potent glare. "Now stop acting like a child yourself and get in here." Jack feels Gibbs move from behind him. He was quick to a chair. The only chair in the room. Slowly, with care, Jack steps into the room. One small step at a time.

"Now Jack, I wanted to speak with you of something important."

He screws up his nose, growing more and more unsure of the situation.

"I have no family, and despite my hopes and wishes Hector refuses to acknowledge that anything may happen to me. I'm not stupid. I have had a difficult pregnancy and not every girl, especially my age, makes it through one safely. So my favor, Jack, will you please be my child's godfather. Just incase anything should happen to Hector or I. The life of a pirate is not a safe one, but you have a knack for surviving against the odds. I hold little doubt that you will not survive longer than Hector and I both. No better to entrust the survival one one's child then to a friend, and one who would do anything to live at that."

"I think you may have forgotten that I am also a pirate. A captain actually." Jack reminds her, showing his pride.

"A captain who more often than not loses his ship, and spends rather a lot of time on land for a man of the sea."

He pouts and crosses his arms in the manner a child might. "If you think that, then you no doubt know that I often am homeless. Asking me to be guardian,"

"Godfather." She corrects patiently.

"Whatever, is foolish." He finishes

"The man is oft without a home." Gibbs chimes in.

"If anything were to happen to me, you could always use my home. It is under another's name. They would not sell it so soon if I am gone. This is all only if anything were to happen to me, and Hector mind you."

"Rather large if for you, not so large for 'em. He is a pirate ma'am." Gibbs attempts to be respectful, but the whole situation had both of the seasoned men out of their known waters. "A pirate may not be the best of sorts to entrust a child's life with."

Margaret waves off Gibbs and looks towards Jack. "That may be true Mr. Gibbs, but I have placed something in Jack few others have done willingly, having known him. I am placing my trust in him. Willingly." She adds with a knowing smile. It was the same smile he had known before. The one that could send any man's guts turning. For a moment her hair looks darker and he remembers the scent of saltwater stuck to the chestnut curls.

"If there is no other choice," He begins twirling his fingers around each other in typical Jack fashion. He begins to pace back and forth at the front of the room. "And evil shall befall you or Barbossa. I suppose I would have no choice but take full advantage of your trust and raise the child. Whatever it shall be. But wait," He interrupts himself and stares at her belly for a unrealistically long time. One might think he had suddenly become hypnotized by it. Mr. Gibbs wants to say anything to bring his Captain back, but Margaret just waits for his theatrics to come to an end. "Are you sure it is Hector's?"

Margaret laughs. "He is the only man I've been sexually active with within this last year.

"Oh you poor woman." Gibbs lets slips.

"Indeed. He is rather hideous, isn't he?" Jack agrees nodding at his first mate.

"He is much more handsome then you give him credit for. What can one expect from a pirate, who was betrayed by the man?" That struck a chord in him. For the sake of the house, and the woman on the bed Jack choose to try pushing past it.

"When will you have it?"

"Should be any day now. Hector said he would be back in time for the delivery. I have received no news from him as of yet. I fear he may have lost track of time on the seas." Margaret admits trying to keep up her smile.

Yet Jack and Gibbs did not notice her sadness. No, for the two were only looking at each other. Worry lines dominant on their features. They both shout the Black Pearl's name before Jack pushes Gibbs back down into his chair. Quickly the pirate runs out of the house as his first mate lingers behind only enough to apologize for the man's abruptness. He promises they will attempt to return shortly after making sure the pearl was safe and out of the sights of the nefarious Captain Barbossa. Margaret only laughs as the men run out of her room.

As soon as Jack's feet hit the street he looks back and forth before picking a random direction. Hoping that it will lead him to his precious pearl. Running with the force of the northwind, Jack navigates himself through the streets of London. Stopping for no one. Never asking if he was going in the right direction. Occasionally wondering if the docks had been moved or where his first mate has gone. Jack ran long into the night, for that was when he finally saw his precious ship's flags. They were already up and good to sail. Wait were they getting smaller?

Jack stops short of the water to see his crew manning the pearl. Gibbs was at the helm, giving orders to move the ship around. Jack vainly shouts towards the ship. Yet they were too far to hear him now. A heavy sigh and Jack knows the only thing left to do to reach his ship was to swim. Taking off his hat he ties it to his side with a strap of cloth. Jack dives into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Black Pearl is hidden sir. We have 'er far away from the docks where Barbossa's men be."

"As is ideal Gibbs, but quick question." Jack tosses back his soaking hair. "Was there not another dock we could port in, instead waiting on a small little spot of land that Barbossa would not undoubtedly cross?" Irritation was clear in his voice and face. The Captain pulls off his boots emptying out the water that had flooded into them.

"Oh." Gibbs face falls into one of thought as he realizes his rash choice. "Uh, yes Cap'n. There may have been."

"Then we turn back, and dock at port again."

"Yes Cap'n."

"And Mr. Gibbs."

The first mate pauses in his steps. The door was so close he could still leave, but Jack may see that as how Gibbs had already had the men move the ship before he was on.

"If you ever try to take my ship again without me on it, then we will have a case of mutiny on our hands." Jack warns as he fixes his clothes.

"Aye Cap'n."

"Good. Now have the men take the ship to the other side of the port."

"Jack I thought ye said another dock."

"Just make sure the pearl is out of sight of Barbossa and his men.

Once the men were done docking the ship Jack made well on his promise. He was on a completely different side of London now. Or so it seemed to him. The streets all appear the same to his eyes, and he recalls little memories here and there of the rare occasions Jack found his time enjoyable in this city full of prunes. Tortuga was much more fun, and a lot more exciting. Ah Janet's arms, warmer then all of the priests of London's fury.

Eventually he does find his way back to Margaret's home. The moon hangs high in the sky above and a fresh bottle of rum keeps his right hand warm. He knew it was her home because the infamous sight of Hector Barbossa's shape he saw leaving it. Shadows cover the man's face but Jack knew that hat and the peg leg, anywhere. If Margaret was suppose to be going into labor anytime now, why would dear ole' soon to be pop leave her side? Surely he would not be so careless as to leave her and the babe defenseless. Many a men would love to take advantage of having a captain's child as leverage. Jack turns his head as he thinks many a women would too.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jack follows suit. Not without quickly stepping by Margaret's door and listening in for a moment. Silence answers his noisiness as he spots Hector turning a corner. Of course Jack follows the more interesting choice. A chance to see where his former first mate would risk sneaking off to could provide him with much leverage if he were to share it with Margaret. Ah trouble in paradise there will be. Jackie's favorite kind.

Jack follows always a few feet behind Hector as the main travels from back alley to back alley. This city already felt as a maze, now even Hector was making it so. Jack feared he had lost him once or twice, but in the end he always found the man again. Just like always, Hector was terrible at losing a tail. Even on the seas the man was easy to spot, but hard fought.

When Hector Barbossa stops at a small building, squished between two others Jack feels his skin crawl. At the very top of the building was a cross. Beneath it a sign that read, Small town's Orphanage. What was he doing here? No one but a pirate, a drunk, or a thief would be awake this late at night. Barbossa was two of those three but he would never be in a place like this for them. He would be back at the docks trying to take Jack's precious Black Pearl again.

The other captain's face was now visible from the faint light above the home. Barbossa bends down and carefully places a small bundle on the ground. A gift? Reaching into his jacket the man pulls out another object. Jack's eyes could see the unique binding from his spot of hiding. A book, and an uncommon one at that. Barbossa rests the book on top of the other bundle, opening it up as he does so. While Barbossa is distracted by his actions, Jack moves closer to the orphanage. Basically jumping from one alley's opening to another while attempting to stay in the dark.

When Barbossa is done he stands and adjusts his coat. He raps his knuckles against the wooden door, a loud hollow sounds resonates from the action. The older man must have heard the sounds of steps from within, or perhaps a voice out of Jack's range for the pirate carefully steps down from the steps and without a look back he is gone.

Jack waits to make sure Barbossa is really gone before he stumbles over to the orphanage's door. As Jack leaves the alley he trips over a barrel. The noise echoes throughout the night air and Jack is quick to hide behind it. Waiting a few moments to see if anyone else would come by. When no one did, Jack finishes making his way. He sets his rum down before picking up the book he notes that it was opened up to the inside of the cover. In it was a name written, Carina Smyth. Smyth, like Margaret. Looking down at the bundle that was underneath the book Jack realizes what must have happened.

Margaret was dead, and beneath him was her daughter. Carina Smyth. Barbossa would not have been able to leave the child here if the woman was alive, but Jack felt the need to confirm his fears. With deft hands Jack carefully lifts the delicate child. Going back the way he came, trying his best not to be lost, Jack travels. When he arrives at Margaret's house it is still pitch black and silent. Looking around, Jack opens the door. It was not locked, and Barbossa was nowhere in sight.

Making his way through the home he had just been in not more than ten hours ago, Jack uses his one hand to feel his way through. From the back room, Margaret's room comes a small light that Jack chooses to focus his eyes upon. When he is before the open doorway, Jack knocks on the wall before looking inside. On the bed was Margaret, silent, eyes closed, her chest unmoving. The only facts he could see from a single candle burning. Only her body, and all the blood on the bed.

It must have been a difficult process for dear Margaret, but at least now she could rest. Without a word Jack stumbles from the house, holding the child closer to his chest. Jack was surprised she was not crying out, and when he checks on the babe he notes that she is sleeping. Resting his hat on top of her Jack makes his way slowly back to the Black Pearl where Gibbs was waiting on him.

"Cap'n. News have spread that Barbossa has gone."

"Yes, he has." Jack confirms knowing his former first mate would not have wished to stay. "We should be going to, and Gibbs meet me in my quarters."

"Aye Cap'n." Jack opens his Cabin's door. Gibbs, close on his heels, closes it behind them.

"Lock it." Jack orders.

"Done sir."

"Good, and I'll need one more thing from you Mr. Gibbs."

"What be that, Jack?" Gibbs asks raising a brow.

Slowly Jack removes his hat from over poor Carina. Jack falls into his seat, throws his feet up onto the table, and places his hat back onto his head. Gibbs' eyes grow wide at the sight. Immediately the man begins to stutter.

"J-j-jack! What is that?"

"Carina Smyth. Daughter of Margaret Smyth and one Barbossa." Jack explains to his bewildered friend. "Margaret died. Hector left her. I took her." Jack explains simply. "And now I need you to find stuff for her to eat."

"W-what? Me Captain?"

"Yes you Mr. Gibbs. Before we set sail." Jack finishes rocking the babe. When Gibbs does not leave Jack's patience grows tried. "Now Gibbs."

"Aye, aye sir." Gibbs agrees, fleeing from the Captain's quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you Jack. This is bad news." Gibbs insists as he feeds the tiny babe within his hands. "This babe is a girl, and it is terrible luck to have a woman on board. Even a tiny one such as her. Even more so I bet!"

"Elizabeth was on board before." Jack points out.

"She killed you." Gibbs reminds him.

"Yes well that girl can not even move."

"Exactly, she can not even run or defend herself. This will bring us bad luck. Just watch Jack." Gibbs continues. "And now you have another one aboard."

"Eh, eh. Only to show us how to properly get the girl to eat." Jack corrects as a woman goes over the very simple instructions on fixing a bottle. Gibbs held little doubt in his mind that Jack only had the woman on board to look at her ample bosoms as she showed the simple tasks to the pirates. Jack had also made Gibbs the designated diaper changer and feeder of the girl. Chores Gibbs knew the Captain found uncomfortable to perform himself.

"That is it Mr. Sparrow."

"Jack. Captain Jack." He corrects offering the woman his hand. She places the filled bottle within and he looks at it with distaste and confusion. Jack had wanted her hand but as the woman leaves his cabin he could lay back and still appreciate the view. The slamming of the door was met quick with a remark from Gibbs.

"Jack! Her eyes be opening!" The first mate announces unsure of why he felt so excited. Jack stands from his chair and hovers over Gibbs' shoulders as the baby begins to cry out. Sure enough slowly her lids were lifting. Jack can not remember a time where he was so hypnotized by the opening of another's eyes. Yet this small girl had sure enough grabbed his attention, wrapping it around herself so he would look nowhere else.

"Her eyes, they're blue."

His loyal first mate was correct. Her eyes were blue. A deep shade that was both peaceful yet ferocious at the sametime. A shade and shape that he knew well. Margaret was beautiful but her daughter had not received her eyes. No. Those were the eyes of Hector Barbossa. Eyes that use to haunt the Sparrow's dreams.

"Jack the sea be too dangerous for her." Gibbs voice sounds far off in Jack's ears. Slowly the captain takes the baby from the older man. Jack offers little Carina his full attention as the baby's cries grow softer.

"Shush now Carina. It will be alright." Jack promises. He begins to bounce the baby as his feet step around the rocking cabin.

"Jack." Gibbs voice sounds more like a warning but it was not one Sparrow would heed. If having a woman on the sea was bad luck then Calypso herself would not be a goddess. No this child with her eyes as deep as the ocean's depths belongs on the waves. With a ship as fast as the Black Pearl Jack could take her anywhere, show her everywhere, and eventually when Barbossa realizes his mistake he could even show what the man's daughter had become under the pirate's care.

"Gibbs, tell the men. The girl shall stay aboard." Jack orders his first mate. "And if anyone allows harm to befall her, all the men will be scrubbing the decks of the black pearl fer the next decade."

"If we all even live that long." Gibbs mutters.

"What was that Mr. Gibbs?"

"Nothing Cap'n. I'm sure the men will pleased with such orders."

Jack rolls his eyes as his first mate takes leave. "Don't worry little star. Uncle Jack has your back." The man promises suddenly feeling the weight of years he had ignored for so long. Worries begin to beset him. Barbossa would find out. He would no doubt come for the girl then. Jack already had his men swear to secrecy, but word would get out. Eventually the two men would meet each other on the sea again and when that happens Jack would make barbossa regret giving up the girl and remain the man of the lost Smyth.

Carina begins to cry louder than before now. Jack nimbly catches the bottle he nearly drops from fright. "Now, now Carina. Don't scare your Uncle Jack that way." He almost teases the child with holding the bottle further out of her reach, but decides against it as Carina's fingers curl and uncurl furiously towards the bottle.

"Let's hope you don't take as much of a shine to it as I do." Jack jokes finally feeding the babe.


	5. Chapter 5

The years flew by for the dear Captain. Carina's first words were spoken in his cabin. Unlike most children her first were not mama, or papa. Her first word was not even singular, nor even the slightest in resemblance to Uncle Jack. Carina's first words( much to Jack's disappointment) were Mr. Gibbs. Yet the Mr. part was gravely mispronounced and sounded more like the french variation then the actual english use of the word. Jack was very focused on this fact. As if that could make the very clear word of Gibbs as misunderstood as the first. The pirate used it as a chance to say she had yet to speak her first words since she could not say them properly. Of course his men saw his claims for what they really were. The nitpicking on a jealous man. Gibbs could not lie he felt a little proud to be the dear girl's first choice of words, but he knew Jack would never let go of it.

Carina took her first steps on the deck of the ship. Gibbs chasing after her as a mother hen would her chicks. Jack held her hand at first, but when he thought the toddling girl was ready he let go. Taking a couple steps away, Jack crouches in front of Carina's path. Gibbs was still on her heels. At the ready to pick up the girl and tend to her crying. A true first mate to both Jack and the little girl. Even if the old man still insisted on her being left off the ship. Jack said no. He always has the girl stay in the cabin when the fighting begins and at least one man stays with her. He has her a small little hiding place all her own. Her bed was there and so was milk and food for her. It was on top of one of the counters on the opposite end of his room.

Slowly her left foot steps an inch closer to Jack. Then the right follows after it. The old captain could not help but feel pride as she continues. 'There you go' he thinks with a growing smile. 'Almost there.' Jack holds out his arms to the fast learning toddler. 'One more step'.

"You did it!" He cheers as Carina grabs hold of his hand. Gibbs lets loose a sigh of relief and Jack looks to his men to share the news. Immediately the small crew begins to cheer along with their captain.

Yet the moment that had gripped his heart, wrenching it from his chest, and ringing clear a truth he had wanted to ignore, came recently from these past four years. Young Carina was showing signs of restlessness. Anytime they were even near land the dear girl would try and leap from the ship. No longer did she sleep well at night either for there were always stars out to catch her eyes instead. A liking Jack knows is on him for he told the girl all of the meaning behind her name and the importance of the small lights that hung above all men.

"She'll need her schooling." Gibbs came to him one night in the captain's quarters. Carina was above. "She speaks to those stars. Asks them about her papa. 'If he is safe? If he watches them?' Jack she wants to know more, and the crew and I don't have all the answers." Gibbs rambles hoping at least one of his plights reaches their captain's ears.

"We can teach her here. She can be a pirate." Came Jack's reply.

Gibbs shakes his head. "Yer parents did that to you, didn't they? Look how you turned up Jack." With a shake of his head the older man sits down. "I watched you grow up on a pirate's ship. Your father was a good Cap'n, but we both know he wasn't the best teacher for a growin' boy." Jack took notice of the man's lack of comment on his father's parenting skills. Gibbs and Teague had been friends, but even he could not have approved of all teague had put Jack through. When he saw the older man's eyes Jack knew Gibbs didn't, but the man would never speak ill of his old friend.

"A terrible father, but he taught me the ways of the sea. Skills I still use."

"Jack, please. I'm begging ya. Send the girl to school."

Jack eyes fall on the empty bottles that cover his table. He knew the truth. That it was best for Carina, that she would be able to learn more then he could ever teach her. Maybe she would even make a decent living. Closing his eyes Jack concedes. "If she wants to go to school. I will find her a school, but I won't force her if she doesn't want to go."

"Aye but will you keep your word if she wishes to leave?" It was a valid question.

"Aye I will." Jack promises. His legs wobble as his weight shifts to stand on them. "Call her down Gibbs. I'll ask her right now, and she will choose to stay besides her dear Uncle Jackie." Jack declares using his nickname and slurring his vowels. Yes he was drunk right now, but not as drunk as he wishes he was, for deep down, in the bowels of his heart (a place Jack rarely visited and never enjoyed) he knew what Carina's choice would be. For she was a smart girl. Smarter than Jack. Smarter than the crew, and smarter than her father was. All at the age of four.

"Jack?" Her voice was filled with nerves. Gibbs was grim faced as he brought the little lady in.

"Carina, how would you like to go to school?"

"Like to learn words, and numbers?"

"Yeah." Jack agrees nodding.

"What of the stars?" Carina asks her eyes lighting up.

"They can teach you those to. Aye, and when you're done you can come back and teach the crew." Jack jokes even though he did not feel much like joking. He looks down at Carina and matches the smile on her face. Yes this would break him, but he has been through worse. Bending down slowly, Jack finds his body crashing onto the floor. Rubbing his neck Jack uses his other hand to reach out towards the girl. She walks closer to meet it halfway. Playfully he ruffles her beautiful, soft, chestnut hair. "How would you like that lassy?"

"Very much! Please Uncle Jack, can I go?"

"Of course." Jack agrees. Carina jumps from his hand and into his chest. Her arms were quick to wrap around his neck. A choking hazard if he had ever felt one. The captain lets her hang there knowing that this was the moment that would kill him if he let it. Four years he had given to this girl, and now he would have to send her to another. It was best for her. A phrase he and Gibbs often repeat to the sparrow. Hoping it will hit home.

That night she was restless, asking all sorts of questions about school, if Jack was schooled, if her father and mother had been. Questions Jack honestly did not have the answer too, but as always he makes up what he does not know. Sharing stories with the girl instead of facts. Jack does his best to make school sound like fun so when he leaves her she would not be sad. When she rests he digs out his own small amount of gold that he has. Counting the coins he wonders how much will it costs to get her into a school that would treat her well and asks him no questions. A few pretty coins of these he does imagine. Yes so now that makes two treasures he has to bid farewell to come the next morning. Gibbs said he would have them back to land before the girl would even wake. Jack believes him, after all there is no ship faster than the Black Pearl.


	6. Chapter 6

When dear Captain Jack went ashore he found the best school he could within England. They would not allow him past the gate. So he went to the next best school. He was thrown out. The third best and they called out for the officers. So on and so on. Several schools Jack did visit and was turned away as soon as the questions began. Yet there was one that did allow him to stay. Only after he showed them how much gold he was willing to give them.

After seeing the precious metal coins they allowed him inside their school and to see what all it had to offer. The building that held classes was dwarfed compare to the one next to it that held rooms for the students and some of the teachers there. Overall Jack had no idea if it was a good school or not. He wanted to be sure of course so he asked to see the classrooms. However Jack had no clue as to what is suppose to be in a good classroom. So as the principal leads him throughout the school he informs Jack of all the available classes and what the children would learn. Apparently it was one of the few schools in the country that allowed both boys and girls at the moment. A fact they were very proud of. Well it sounded like it would work well enough. However Jack had one question that was important.

"What of stars?"

"Stars, sir?" The principal asks pausing in his step.

"Aye, do you teach about the stars here. My child is very interested." Jack insists.

The principal held a befuddled look, but did eventually nod. "Yes the children do learn basic astronomy."

Well that was really all Jack had to hear. So he pays the man and left with a lighter coin purse then before. When Jack made it back to his ship he was greeted by Gibbs with a look of pride on his face. Little Carina was on the docks buying herself a treat before returning to the ship for the night. Jack was to take her to the school tomorrow. So he gave her two coins for now. To get her away from the ship. All the while he watches her as she wonders through the crowd, still keeping a watchful eye on her.

"What be the name of the school Jack?" Gibbs asks, standing close by the Captain's side.

"The esteem boarding school of Diverns." Jack replies not really sure if that was what the principal had said or if Jack had heard him incorrectly.

Gibbs gives his captain a look but simply moves on. "Sounds like a grand name. I'm sure she will learn a lot there."

"They teach about stars. Any good pirate needs to know about stars." Jack informs Gibbs. Both men knew that Jack never planned to have her become a pirate. It would have been against her best interests and despite his best attempts his men did see how much he cared for the girl. He cared about her learning the stars because she cared about it. Dear Carina cared about discovering the heavens because they spoke legends of her father and how the stars would take her back to him.

Barbossa. Jack wonders what he would think of the girl before him. The one being courteous to the strangers as she ran through the crowd. She was running straight back to the ship. Her treats in her hands. A sugar drop and a notebook was all Jack could see. The girl had already grabbed supplies before the thought had ever crossed his mind. That would be Gibbs task later.

"Careful." Gibbs cautions Carina as she runs up the wooden board without a care.

"Mr. Gibbs let the child run. She will learn when she falls. We will not always be there for her after all." The Captain orders low enough for Carina not to hear. His voice sounded uncharacteristically serious. A mood was forming around the captain that Gibbs never did liked to see. Not on his Captain Jack.

"Uncle Jack what's wrong?" Carina asks running straight to him.

"Nothing sweet. Show me what you have now." He encourages putting on a smile for her show.

"I got a candy, and a b-book, and a pencil." Carina says with a big smile.

"You're all ready for school!" Jack cheers pinching her cheek. The young girl pouts and pushes Jack's hand from her face.

"Will you be okay, Uncle Jack?" Carina asks as she lifts up her full hands.

Jack picks her up with ease. "Of course. Jackie is going to sail the seas and find some treasure. He'll come back to see you. So will Mr. Gibbs."

"Will my father?" Carina asks with a sad look taking her beautiful blue eyes.

Jack hated Barbossa the most in moments like this. He hated that the man was coward enough to abandon the girl on a stranger's doorstep. Yet Jack couldn't help but feel as if he was doing the same.

"Maybe." Jack would not make the girl a promise he could not keep.

Carina accepted the answer and places her new treasures in the Captain's quarters. The night went by peacefully for the men of the black Pearl. All of the men 'cept for the captain himself. Jack was up all night. Choosing instead to hide away up in the Crow's nest with a few close friends of his. Bottles that were full. So Jack passes the night the way he loved passing any moment of time ever. Drinking himself into a stupor. With the tag along friend of eventual rest.

The next day was one of the hardest Jack had ever faced. Thinking back onto the only one to surpass it was the day his crew mutinied against him and left the poor pirate for dead. The day began with Carina finding him hanging from the ropes of the crow's nest in the morning. Gibbs woke him up with a bucket of sea water. Revenge for when Jack had down the same to him a long time ago. At least his bucket had been freshwater back then.

Gibbs told Jack that he needed to dress. His first mate already had Carina in a brand new dress. Good man that Gibbs. Jack would have to thank him later. As long as he remembers to. Gibbs took Carina's hand and picks up a suitcase that Jack doesn't remember seeing before.

"Take the lead Jack. We don't know the path like you." Gibbs turns away from the Captain, refusing to look at him.

Was he mad? That's odd. Jack thought Gibbs knew him by now. Was he not expecting him to turn to the bottle when facing a such a harrowing task. Carina was happy, she was besides herself with excitement.

"Do you think the other kids will be nice Gibbs? When will I get to learn about stars Uncle Jack? When will you come visit? How long does school last? You will come back and visit, right Uncle Jack. Gibbs will you make sure Uncle Jack looks nice when he comes back? You have to, too."

"Aye we will Carina. I swear." Mr. Gibbs promises.

"Of course we will." Jack joins in, picking Carina up by her arms and spinning her onto his shoulders. "Nothing could stop the great Captain Jack and his crew from coming to rescue our dearest Carina!" He yells catching himself from falling back.

Jack pretends that he did that on purpose to try and psych her out. As he continues to wobble around in the streets from side to side. They continue on like that all the way to the school. Jack taking a few detours that Gibbs could not prove took them longer.

"Remember the rules." Gibbs insists as Jack shakes his head.

"Relax Mr. Gibbs. Carina is the smartest, um, child I know. She will do fine." Especially away from us. Jack holds his tongue on the afterthought. This was for the best. A life away from pirates and when she was older she can choose if she would like to stay with them or not. No matter what she decided, Jack would still come back. For she may have been Barbossa's star, but she was Jack's little sweetling.

"There's the school right ahead." Jack points out. To which Carina insists to be let down. Jack complies. The girl he had spent the last five years raising takes running off towards the giant buildings. Children were in the front yard, some with friends, some with parents. Jack was amused by her excitement.

"I never thought she would take so much to school." He admits to his old friend.

"Especially since you were so against it."

"The day I stayed in school was the day my aunt came along and kept me there."

"Or your father." Gibbs adds, remembering a much smaller Jack. One almost the same age as the girl he watches run ahead of them.

"Gibbs watch after her."

"Isn't that your job sir?" Gibbs asks side-eyeing Jack.

"Just do it." The captain orders stomping ahead of his first mate. Jack's life was too unpredictable to know what would happen in the future.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" Carina calls out his name. Jack wonders when will be the next time he would hear her voice calling out his name like that. In this moment the girl he raised was so happy, and Jack wanted her to stay that way forever.

Patting her head dear, old Uncle Jack smiles down. "Let's find your room."


End file.
